Questing for Quests (transcript)
Intro/Title card :Sharity ::I got your message, the sun is shining ::And the open road is calling our names ::My bag is packed, so are you ready? ::'Cause to lose this day would be a shame ::There's a rainbow waitin', a song is playin' ::And I can't wait to hit the road with you ::There's a rainbow waitin' ::And we got rainbow road-trippin' to do! (Ends with a song with the episode title on a card) Lloyd: Questing for Quests Lloyd and Twilight talks to Master Wu and Celestia/A way to have a quest (Master Wu and Princess Celestia are meditating in front of Wu’s Spirit Smoke in the Monastery as Lloyd and Twilight Sparkle come in ) Lloyd: Master? Princess? (Waits for reply.) Is it okay to speak? I don't want to interrupt if you're meditating. (Pauses.) You're meditating, I'll wait. (Wu and Celestia peeks at Lloyd while he looks around. Eventually Lloyd and Twilight Sparkle decides to meditate as well. Lloyd peeks at Wu, sighs impatiently. They get up, accidentally knocking his Spirit Smoke. Wu opens his eyes and closes them, irritably. Lloyd coughs for attention twice.) Wu: What, Lloyd? Princess Celestia: What is it, Twilight? Lloyd: (Gets up.) Me and the guys decided we're going on a quest. To get back in shape and hoard our ninja skills? Twilight Sparkle: Lloyd said that we are going on a quest, so that we can lean more about friendship beyond Equestria. Wu: Good. Princess Celestia: Great, my faithful student. Twilight Sparkle: But, we have one problem. You see, I am the Princess of Friendship and I thought there is none! Could you please help me find a quest? Lloyd: We were hoping you had a quest tip. Wu: Quest tip? Lloyd: Suggestion? Idea? For a quest? Twilight Sparkle: Please, I beg both of you to have a quest. Wu: Have you become so lazy, you can't even find something to do on your own? (Gets up instantly and points at Lloyd.) Don't come to me for a quest tip! Go out and find a quest! Adventure does not come to the idle, it comes to those who seek it. So, seek. (Sits back down.) Princess Celestia: Twilight. You are the Princess of Friendship. You already have all the magic you need. I know you have to think of the quest on your own. We can’t as Princesses help you all the time. You need to seek help. Or I had to say, you are lazy. But, as long as I ensure that you are unprepared, DON’T TELL ME UNTIL YOU FIGURE IT OUT TO FIND A QUEST! Lloyd: Right. O-okay. We'll seek. (Closes the doors a little too harshly. Shelves fall down. Wu sighs angrily.) Princess Celestia: I hope that they are independent. (At the courtyard of the Castle of Friendship, the Ninja and the Mane Six were training) Fluttershy: COME OUT! Angel! (Sees that Angel is gone) Oh dear. Rainbow Dash: (crash) Ouch! I can’t fly, thanks to Celestia’s tip. I’m heavy. How am I supposed to join the Wonderbolts if I gone soft? Rarity: (crying) I ruined the dress! Nya: Rarity, are you okay? Jay: You should have ashamed yourself right? Rarity: No, my skills are worthless (crying) Jay: I know it’s your fault, we will fix it right. (The Ninja and the Mane Six saw a small explosion at the castle.) Ninja: Huh? Rainbow Dash: What is going on? (At the castle’s kitchen) Pinkie Pie: Oh no, my cupcakes are burned. Cole: Too bad, Pinkie. I think you need more practice. Pinkie Pie: Practice, but my cupcakes aren’t burned at all, except.. (sigh) Maybe, I’m not such a baker at all. Applejack: And why in tarnation did all my apples not drop? My legs are hurting and I’m exhausted. Granny Smith forced me to collect apples, but being lazy will be difficult to collect. Someday, I wish I could be active all the time. Rarity: Yeah, I hope so. (Twilight and Lloyd came to the castle.) Pinkie Pie: How’s it going, Twilight. Twilight Sparkle: They’re in a mood right now. Jay: Did they give you a quest tip? Lloyd: No, they said we have to figure it out on our own. Rainbow Dash: I've been thinking about it for five minutes! I'm tapped out! Pinkie Pie: Maybe when we need a change in scenery. Sometimes ideas come to you better if you change your surroundings. (Scenery changes to show the Ninja, the Mane Six and Spike in the hot tub.) Nope, still nothing. Kai: (Sighs.) We need a villain. Cole: What about Ultra Violet? Kai: Uh, she was nuts. I'd rather face Killow. Zane: They're both incarcerated in Kryptarium Prison. Nya: What about Master Chen? Zane: Turned into stone along with the Legion of Doom. Cole: Pythor? Zane: Also turned into stone. They have an effort to stop the Legion from terrorizing Ninjago and Equestria. Cole: Effort? Uhhh, no. (Slurps from his guzzler hat.) Pinkie Pie: Um, what about Lord Tirek? Or Cozy Glow? Zane: They’re both turned into stone. Rainbow Dash: King Sombra? Zane: Vanished into thin air by the Elements of Harmony and sent to the Departed Realm. Pinkie Pie: Or what about Queen Chrysalis? Zane: The same as for the other Legion. Pinkie Pie: Am I missing something? Rarity: The Pony of Shadows. Zane: Trapped in Limbo for good. Spike: Starlight when she was evil. Fluttershy: Discord when he was evil. Zane: They were both reformed in the past. Applejack: Do Flim and Flam count? Nya: Um, no. Fluttershy: Or what about the Dazzlings? Twilight Sparkle: They are trapped in the human world. Sunset Shimmer told me whether The Dazzlings return back to Equestria. Jay: Or what about Gaea Everfree? Rarity: Reformed by Sunset Shimmer and her friends. Kai: Eh, finding a good villain is hard. Jay: Let's face it: There aren't any villains left, except well-well. Um... Lloyd: (Looks at Jay disapprovingly.) Say it. My dad. (Jay looks down sadly.) Twilight Sparkle: And also my arch-nemesis, the Overlord. Nya: Wherever he is, he's not really a problem right now. Let's move on. Applejack: Who does that leave? Rarity: Maybe we're aiming too high. Maybe we don't need a villain. Maybe we just need like... a criminal or a gangster. Pinkie Pie: Pfft. I'd settle for a bully like Diamond Tiara. Zane: Perhaps we should check in with the Commissioner, or even Shining Armor and Princess Cadance at the Crystal Empire. We might be able to assist him in the prevention of some crime. Ninja, the Mane Six and Spike: (Chatter happily.) Yeah. Good idea. On the hunt for a quest (The Mane Six and the Ninja split up. The Mane Six make their way towards the Crystal Empire, and the Ninja head to the Police Commissioner's office) Policemen: (Walking around casually until the Ninja plunge their anchor down on the street.) Ahh!! Commissioner: (Is busy painting his ship.) Lloyd: (Opens the door.) Commissioner! Commissioner: Ooh, ooh, wh-wh-what is it now? Robot Pirates? Lava Zombies? Cole: Huh? Lloyd: No. Nothing like that. We just want to help you catch some bad guys. Commissioner: Oh. Well, actually, it's been pretty quiet around here. We don't have any outstanding warrants. Kai: Aww, there's gotta be something for us to do. Commissioner: Hmm. Not really. Take a look at the board. Kai: Oh. (Sees a small drawing.) Aha! Who's that? Commissioner: Oh, that? Oh, that's a joke. Someone drew a monster. Nya: What about an escaped convict? Or a fugitive? Commissioner: Nope. Nothing. Kai: Um. A felon? Commissioner: Nope. Kai: Hoodlum? Commissioner: No. Kai: A crook? Commissioner: Nope. Kai: Monster? Commissioner: Nothing. Ninja: (Sigh.) Aww. Jimmy: (Opens the door.) Sir? Commissioner: Oh, what's up, Jimmy? Jimmy: Just got a tip about an illegal bootlegging operation down at the wharfs. Lloyd: We got it! (The Ninja takes off.) Kai: Yeah! You guys relax, we'll handle this. (The Ninja dash off to their destination, only to run into a wall. They ask for directions and arrive at a door.) Lloyd: Okay, on three. Kick open the door, storm the place, and take them down. (They pull out their weapons and burst through the doors.) Freeze right there! Salesman: (Throws up his hands.) Aah! (Drops a juice bottle.) Uh... You young fellas wanna buy some prune juice? Ninja: (Sigh.) Aww. (Cut to the Mane Six entering the castle throne room in the Crystal Empire) Twilight Sparkle: Shining Armor, Cadence! Princess Cadence: Oh, hey Twilight! Why are you in such a hurry? Twilight Sparkle: We came here from Ninjago to help you stop any criminals. We want to prove to Princess Celestia that we haven't gone soft and lost our edge. Shining Armor: Well, unfortunately little sis, me and the guards haven't seen any crime around here recently. It's been pretty quiet as far as I know. Applejack: Nothing? Has there been any sort of theft? Someone stealing a book from the library without checking it out first? Shining Armor: Nope. Rarity: Any vandalism? Shining Armor: No. Rainbow Dash: Someone trying to destroy the Crystal Heart? Princess Cadence: Nothing of that sort. Pinkie Pie: Well, there has to be something! ANYTHING!?! Princess Cadence: Sorry, Pinkie. We haven't come across anything that would be considered harmful. (Guard enters the room) Guard: Your majesty! (Bows) Princess Cadence: Yes, what is it? Guard: I have been told that there is someone who is trying to steal the Crystal Heart! Princess Cadence: Are you serious? Guard: Yes, we need someone to go and stop him right away! Twilight Sparkle: We can handle this! Applejack: Yea, just sit tight, we'll be back in a bit! (The Mane Six run out of the castle and towards the Crystal Heart, only to find Sunburst, who is cleaning the Crystal Heart) Sunburst: Oh, hello, everypony! Just cleaning up the Heart, it was all covered in muck. So, do you need something? Twilight Sparkle: Uh, no, no, we're fine. We were just coming to check and see how you were doing (Chuckles). Sunburst: Oh, very well then! (Twilight shrugs and sighs in shame) (Scene transitions back to the Ninja when they return back to the Commissioner's office.) Lloyd: There's gotta be something. Nya: An outstanding warrant? Unpaid parking tickets? Anything?! (They turn their heads to Jimmy opening the door.) Commissioner: What's up, Jimmy? Jimmy: Something about a disturbance at the Kryptarium Prison. Lloyd: (The Ninja smile and throw on their hoods.) Yes! Nya: Jackpot! (The dash off, blowing Jimmy's hat off.) (They arrive to loud sounds coming out from Kryptarium Prison.) Cole: That sounds terrible! Jay: We better get in there! Lloyd: On three! One, two, three! (They kick down the doors to two prisoners doing a video recording.) Inmate: Shh! Noble: Oh, hi, guys. Lloyd: I don't understand. Where's the riot? Noble: Riot? Oh, goodness, no. Just a little dispute. But we worked it out, didn't we, fellas? Inmate #1: I overreacted, and I apologize. Inmate #2: And I'm sorry I expressed myself so poorly. Lloyd: (Throws off his hood and turns back to the rest of the Ninja.) Where now? Cole: Do you think the prison cafeteria has... cake? Lloyd, Kai, Jay, and Nya: (Sigh knowingly.) Aww. Zane: Since we're here anyway, perhaps we should check in with Killow. Kai: Yeah. Maybe he's up to something. (Killow is painting when the Ninja arrives at his cell.) Nya: Hello, Killow. Killow: Oh, hi, guys. Nya: Don't "Oh, hi, guys" me. What are you up to? Killow: Nothing. I'm just trying to finish up my painting. You like it? (Holds up a painting of a puppy holding dynamite.) Jay: Ehh, it's okay. Kai: Uhh, why does the puppy have a stick of dynamite? Killow: Oh, well, he's an angry puppy. But he's learning to control his anger, just like me. I find painting very soothing. Lloyd: (Jay facepalm himself and walk away.) Thanks for nothing, Killow. (Killow glowers them as they walk away.) (scene cuts to the Mane Six and spike walking towards the School of Friendship, where they hear ponies fighting.) Twilight Sparkle: Oh dear, that doesn't sound too good. Rainbow Dash: Sounds like multiple students having a quite aggressive fight to me. Fluttershy: Am I the only one who doesn't find it normal that the School of Friendship involves fighting? Twilight Sparkle: You're not the only one, Fluttershy. The School of Friendship is supposed to teach other creatures from outside Equestria about friendship, not about fighting or arguing. Spike: I don't know why they're even fighting in the first place. Applejack: Well, whatever the reason would be, we have to put a stop to it. Twilight Sparkle: AJ's right, C'mon, everypony!